creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Spinnenangst
„Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, liebe ich Spinnen. Sie sind faszinierend, in meinen Augen sogar wunderschön oder gar niedlich. Große, Kleine, giftig oder mit Haaren, alle gleichermaßen. Viele von ihnen haben in meinem Zimmer ein Heim gefunden und ich gebe mein Bestes, um ihnen ein artgerechtes Leben zu ermöglichen. Sind die großen runden Augen einer Springspinne nicht regelrecht zum Dahinschmelzen? Ich würde niemals andere Haustiere wollen... Leider teilt mein bester Freund diese Meinung nicht. Im Gegenteil, er leidet unter Arachnophobie, seit er sechs Jahre alt ist. Warum, das wollte er mir nie verraten, wahrscheinlich ist ihm nachts mal ein Exemplar übers Gesicht gekrochen. Oder er wurde gebissen. Vielleicht auch... ach, was weiß ich, das ist doch unwichtig. Geheilt werden will er ebenfalls nicht, zu groß ist die Angst, näher mit den Tieren in Berührung zu kommen. Ich versuche, so gut ich kann, seine Phobie ernst zu nehmen. Es fällt mir wirklich nicht leicht, da ich sie einfach nicht verstehen kann. Wie kann man diese Tiere nur so sehr fürchten? Hier in Deutschland trifft man für gewöhnlich nicht einmal auf besonders große oder giftige Arten. Das ist der entscheidende Unterschied zwischen uns. Trotzdem sind wir ziemlich gute Kumpel und dafür bin ich mehr als dankbar. Wirklich, er akzeptiert mich, sogar gegen meine vielbeinigen Mitbewohner hat er nichts auszusetzen. Schließlich bleiben sie in ihren Terrarien, solange er anwesend ist. Was wäre ich den für ein Freund, wenn ich sie in seinem Beisein rauslassen würde? Allerdings merkt man ihm schon eine gewisse Unruhe an, wenn wir mal in meinem Zimmer sind. Aber rumgammeln lässt es sich auf der großen Couch im Wohnzimmer eh besser, also ist das nicht weiter wichtig. Zumindest war das die längste Zeit so. Seit Kurzem wird er immer paranoider, sobald auch nur irgendwo das Wort „Spinne“ fällt. Bei mir zu Hause waren wir schon seit Wochen nicht mehr, doch wir verstehen uns immer noch so gut wie früher. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, warum er in letzter Zeit so aufgewühlt ist. Naja, so viel zu meinem Kumpel Benny, im nächsten Kapitel geht's dann um ein paar Mädels. Ich muss jetzt los, heute gibt es einen Geburtstag zu feiern.“ Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer erhob sich Robin von seinem Tagebuch, oder, wie er es zu sagen pflegte, damit es auf andere cooler wirkte, seiner Biografie. Heute würde sein Kumpel 16 Jahre alt werden und dafür hatten die Beiden schon ganz besondere Pläne. Nicht etwa so, wie Robins sechzehnte Feier vor fast zwei Jahren, nein, es sollte vollkommen anders werden. Statt Komasaufen und wummernder Musik wollten sie Zelten gehen. Bei anderen Jugendliche hätte diese Idee wahrscheinlich nicht für Freude gesorgt, selbst Robin war nicht überwältigt davon. Doch Benny liebte die Natur... abgesehen von gewissen Vertretern der Gliederfüßler natürlich. Aber mit einem gut abgeriegelten Zelt und der Nutzung von befestigten Wegen ohne viel Gestrüpp würde schon alles gut gehen. Nach einer raschen Dusche und dem Zusammenkramen einiger Gepäckstücke klingelte es bereits an der Haustür. Benny wirkte blass, seine Augen wanderten gehetzt von links nach rechts. Robin verpasste ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag auf den Rücken. „Ey Alter, jetzt nimm dich mal zusammen! Du stehst doch so auf's campen.“ Dieser Aufmunterrungsversuch wurde lediglich mit einem müden Nicken beantwortet. „Komm, wir gehen, bevor meine kleinen Freunde noch aus ihren Häusern ausbrechen.“ Nachdem sie mehrere Stunden später, zwei für den Weg und mindestens drei, weil Robins Stolz ihm gebot, nicht auf die Anleitung zum Zeltaufbau zu sehen, endlich ihre Schlafsäcke auslegten, dämmerte es bereits. Benny hatte in weiser Voraussicht etwas zu Essen eingesteckt und reichte Robin gerade ein mit Käse und Schinken belegtes Sandwich, als dieser unvermittelt fragte: „Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“ „Hä? Nicht, gar nichts ist los...“ „Ach, jetzt erzähl doch keinen Schwachsinn! Du bist die ganze letzte Zeit immer so komisch. Du bist paranoid, deine Laune ist im Keller, du warst seit Wochen nicht mehr bei mir zu Hause. Und du hast fette Augenringe, ich wette, du schläfst nicht mal. Wir kennen uns schon ewig, erzähl mir doch einfach, was los ist.“ Lange Zeit schwieg er und Robin wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als Benny schließlich doch zu reden anfing: „Du hast recht... Ich werde dir alles erzählen, aber bitte lass mich einfach aussprechen, egal, wie verrückt es klingt. Okay?“ Auf ein bestätigendes Nicken seines Freundes hin fuhr er fort: „Also, es passierte alles vor 10 Jahren, an meinem 6ten Geburtstag. Du weißt doch, damals, als ihr diese Mutprobe vorgeschlagen hattet und ich allein unter der alten Brücke schlafen sollte. Ich hab die Decke ausgebreitet, hab versucht, einfach einzuschlafen. Aber ich konnte spüren, wie sich ein gieriger Blick in meinen Nacken bohrte. Schließlich drehte ich mich um und sah, wie sich das Gebüsch teilte. Dort war... etwas. Eine Spinne, eine riesige, furchterregende Spinne. Sie kam auf mich zu, so nahe, bis ich sehen konnte, wie stinkende Sekrete von ihren Zähnen tropften. Und ich konnte sie hören“, er tippte sich an die Schläfe,“hier drinnen. Sie meinte, ich wäre noch nicht reif, aber sie würde wiederkommen. Und zwar genau heute, an meinem Geburtstag... Ich weiß, es klingt unglaublich, aber es ist wahr.“ Robin war sprachlos, doch dann prustete er los: “Alter, was hast du denn geraucht?! Nur wegen einem kleinen Alptraum hast du dein ganzes Leben lang Schiss? Na komm, werd erwachsen.“ Wieder Willen musste auch Benny lachen und für einen Moment war der Wald von heiterem Gejohle erfüllt. Schließlich lagen sie beide mit tränenden Augen da und Benny murmelte heiser: „Oh man, du hast recht. Ich war ein ganz schöner Schlappschwanz, oder? Weißt du was? Wir fangen gleich morgen an. Schocktherapie, setzt mir einfach Winnie-“ „Wilmar,“, unterbrach Robin, „der Kleine heißt Wilmar.“ „Gut, dann so, setz mir einfach Wilmar auf die Hand.“ Sein Freund wurde kurz ernst: „Sicher? Wir können auch klein anfangen. Du kannst mir beim Füttern helfen oder sowas.“ „Nein, ich hatte viel zu lange Angst. Und wenn du mir hilfst, dann bin ich mir sicher, dass alles gut geht.“ „Das nenn ich mal Fleiß. Und wo wir beim Thema sind, reich mir doch noch so ein Brötchen rüber.“ Während Robin über seinen Witz lachte und Benny nur den Kopf schüttelte, fiel ihm ein, dass sie noch kein Feuerholz gesammelt hatten. „Ey, Benny, wollen wir dieses Horrorfilmklischee perfekt machen und alleine draußen nach Ästen suchen?“ „Du suchst das Holz, ich baue die Feuerstelle“, erwiderte Benny mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, als er aufstand und sich den Staub von der Jeans klopfte. „Fauler Sack!“, konterte sein Kumpel, „Na schön, eure Hoheit, dann werde ich mal auf die Suche gehen. Wenn ich in einer Stunde nicht zurück bin, hat mich was gekillt.“ Sie lachten noch leise, doch kurz darauf war er aus dem Zelt heraus und zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden. Beide verstummten. Eine Weile später war Robin bereits, die Armen vollgepackt mit dicken Ästen, auf dem Rückweg zum Lager. Zwischen den Bäumen wurde es recht frisch und ohne seine Taschenlampe wäre es außerdem stockfinster gewesen. Unter dem Rascheln von Laub bewegte er sich zügig in Richtung Zelt. Oder zumindest dahin, wo er es vermutete. Irgendwo in der Nähe rauschte ein Bach und das dumpfe Quaken der Frösche mischte sich mit den Rufen der umherstreifenden Vögel. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Kreischen und etwas Großes streifte Robins Kopf, wodurch er taumelte und schließlich auf den weichen Waldboden stürzte. Im letzten Moment konnte er sein Gesicht vor Schaden bewahren, indem er schnell die Hände ausstreckte und den Fall abfing. Die Taschenlampe landete etwas von ihm entfernt, rollte aber bald wieder auf ihn zu, sodass der Boden unter ihm beleuchtet wurde. Robin sah direkt in die glanzlosen Augen eines Rehs. „Oh verdammt!“, rief er angewidert, als er schnell auf die Füße sprang. Das Tier war tot. „Zermatscht“ wäre wohl der passende Ausdruck gewesen. Der Schädel dieses einst grazilen Wesens schien noch intakt, der Rest des Körpers war jedoch lediglich eine fleischige, von Blut triefende Masse. Es stank widerwärtig und ließ ihn würgen. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, wand sich Robin ab, um nach Spuren dessen zu suchen, was ihn erst zum Fallen gebracht hatte. Mit dieser albtraumhaften Leiche wollte er sich jedenfalls nicht näher befassen. Letztendlich fand er nichts und mutmaßte, dass es sich um eine große Eule gehandelt haben musste, die zu tief geflogen war. Zumindest war der Schrei, den dieses Ding ausgestoßen hatte, am ehesten mit einem Vogel vergleichbar gewesen. Als er letztendlich den Weg zum Camp wiedergefunden hatte, wurde er von einem entnervten Benny empfangen, der bereits Stühle und Steinkreis aufgebaut und sogar einige Würstchen und Marshmallows bereitgelegt hatte. „Hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie lange ich schon warte? Zwei Stunden, mein Lieber, es waren zwei beschissene Stunden!“, knurrte er aggressiv. Doch wie es bei Leuten mit ruhigem Gemüt üblich war, änderte sich seine Stimmung schnell zum Besseren. „Komm mal mit...“ Benny führte seinen Freund zu einem knorrigen alten Baum und ging ganz nahe heran. Zuerst fragte sich Robin, was er bezweckte, doch Benny richtete lediglich einen Finger vor sich und er verstand. Am Baum hing das kunstvolle Nest einer Spinne. „Wow, du traust dich ja echt nahe ran. Das finde ich super, vielleicht bist du ja doch kein hoffnungsloser Fall.“ Das sein Kumpel trotzdem leicht zitterte, sprach er lieber nicht an. Wie Benny ihm später am fertigen Lagerfeuer erzählte, hatte er das Netz zufällig entdeckt. Die Spinne gut im Auge behaltend, war er immer dichter gekommen bis er dem kleinen Tierchen schließlich direkt in die Augen blicken konnte. „Ja, cool, wirklich. Aber weißt du, mit wem ich vorhin ein Rendezvous hatte?“ Robin schilderte seinen Fund im Wald, wobei es seinem Freund kalt den Rücken herunterlief. „Ich würde gerne schlafen gehen, in Ordnung?“, fragte er schließlich etwas verunsichert. Nachdem die Beiden das Feuer mit Sand erstickt und das Essen abgefertigt hatten, legten sie sich schlafen. Robin schlief fast sofort ein. Mitten in der Nacht wurde er erneut von einem Geräusch geweckt, dem Selben wie am Abend. Er drehte sich herum, nur um den Schlafplatz seines Freundes leer vorzufinden. Besorgt verließ er das Zelt und lief los, während er laut Bennys Namen rief. Der Wald schien schier endlos und das schwache Licht seiner Lampe verlor sich in der Finsternis. Die Umgebung raste an ihm vorbei, atemlos hastete er weiter. Irgendwann sah er in der Ferne etwas Helles, das sacht das schwache Licht des Mondes reflektierte. Vor diesem Gebilde angekommen, blieb er perplex stehen. Es sah aus wie ein seidener Kokon, der ungefähr seine Größe hatte. Als er vorsichtig einen Finger hinein steckte, zuckte er ruckartig zurück. Nicht etwa, weil die Fäden an seinen Fingern hafteten wie Klebstoff, sondern viel eher aus der simplen und umso verstörenderen Tatsache heraus, dass es sich bewegte. Es murmelte etwas Unverständliches, doch die Stimme seines Freundes hätte Robin überall erkannt. Energisch riss er an dem weißen Zeug, bis er in Bennys Augen blicken konnte. In ihnen spiegelte sich pures Entsetzen und nun wurden seine leisen Worte deutlicher: „Robin... lauf weg... schnell.“ Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein und sein blasser Kopf sank nach vorne. Robin schüttelte ihn an den Schultern. „Benny? Benny! Wach auf, komm schon. Wach-“ Jener markerschütternde Schrei fuhr ihm erneut in die Gliedern und bevor er sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, wurde er von etwas Wuchtigem zu Boden gerissen. Robin wachte schweißgebadet und mit einem ersticktem Keuchen in der Kehle auf. Heftig atmend saß er da, bis er Benny hörte: „Schlecht geträumt? Ich auch...“ „Alter, 'nen mich gerne Pussy, aber ich will hier weg. Zuerst dieses massakrierte Reh und dann auch noch solche Träume.“ „Ist okay, ich hab mein Zeug vorhin schon gepackt. Draußen ist es noch nicht hell, aber die Sonne sollte bald aufgehen.“ Sie entschieden sich dafür, nicht auf die Dämmerung zu warten. Über den Inhalt seines Traumes lies Robin seinen Kumpel im Unklaren, da dieser schon aufgelöst genug wirkte. Bald hatten sie das Zelt abgebaut und gingen zügigen Schrittes los. Der Waldboden knackte unangenehm unter ihren Füßen, immer wieder sanken sie im Schlamm ein, obwohl es nicht geregnet hatte. Einmal stolperte Benny sogar über eine Wurzel, von der Robin hätte schwören können, dass sie zuvor noch nicht dagewesen war. Von den beruhigenden Gezwitscher der Singvögel war nichts mehr zu hören. Fast hätte man meinen können, dass der Wald sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Robin scherzte wie immer, doch man merkte ihm sichtlich an, dass ihm unwohl war. Benny hingegen zeigte seine Besorgtheit offen und blickte sich immer wieder um. Nach einer Stunde, die wie eine Ewigkeit schien, konnten sie endlich die ersten Strahlen der Sonne ausmachen. Doch ihre Freude hielt nur so lange an, bis ein allzu bekannte Geräusch den Wald erzittern ließ. Diesmal war es wieder fast so nahe, wie in Robins Traum. Die Jungen brauchten nicht zu sprechen, selbst ein rascher Seitenblick wäre nicht von Nöten gewesen, um sie in perfekter Synchronität los sprinten zu lassen. Noch nie waren sie so schnell gelaufen, doch wenn es um das eigene Leben geht, neigt der Mensch zu außergewöhnlichen Leistungen. Was auch immer hinter ihnen war, bis auf diesen einen Kampfschrei bewegte es sich vollkommen lautlos. Zum Umdrehen blieb ihnen keine Zeit, jedoch hatten sie nicht das geringste Interesse daran, es zu sehen. Wie Verrückte rannten sie durch das Dickicht, wurden von scharfen Ästen zerkratzt und fielen einige Male über Steine und Wurzeln, ohne den Schmerz auch nur zu bemerken. Obwohl es wie ein stiller Schatten war, konnten sie seinen hungrigen Blick überdeutlich spüren. Als der Waldrand endlich in Blickweite kam, merkten sie, wie es langsam zurückfiel, als würde es das offene Feld scheuen. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden des Grauens überquerten die Freunde schließlich die Grenze, die ihnen wie eine Rettung schien. Sofort ließen sie sich erschöpft ins Gras fallen und atmeten hechelnd, ringten nach Luft. Robin setzte sich als Erster auf und blickte zu den Bäumen. Nichts, einfach nur ein schöner, friedlicher Wald. Dann lachte er lauthals auf. Das Adrenalin schoss noch immer durch seinen Körper und all die Angst schien von ihm abzufallen. Nach ein paar Minuten wandte er sich glucksend an Benny: „Siehst du? Dein Geburtstag war ein richtiges Abenteuer. Aber vielleicht sollten wir nächstes Jahr etwas kürzer treten.“ Obwohl er sich nicht danach fühlte, gab auch Benny ein schwaches Lächeln von sich und nickte stumm. Eine Weile später fühlten sie sich wieder imstande, aufzustehen und den Heimweg anzutreten. Benny lief etwas voraus, als Robin ihm hinterherrief: „Ey, wo geht’s jetzt eigentlich lang?“ Sein Freund drehte sich um und machte Anstalten, zu antworten, als sein Gesicht schlagartig blass wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich panisch, als er seine zitternde Hand ausstreckte und in Robins Richtung zeigte. Er schrie etwas, bevor er sich abwandte und loslief. Taumelnd floh er über die Wiese und verschwand schließlich in der Ferne. Robin blieb verwirrt zurück, als er etwas an seinem Arm spürte und an sich herabsah. Eine winzige Spinne krabbelte auf ihm herum, schließlich seilte sie sich ab und huschte davon. Er seufzte und sprach zu sich selbst: „Einmal Angsthase, immer Angsthase... Oh man und das bei allem, was wir die letzte Nacht erlebt haben.“ Mit einem milden Lächeln schüttelte er den Kopf. Das Benny hinter ihn gezeigt hatte, bemerkte er erst, als ein stinkendes Sekret auf seine Schulter tropfte und sich in sein Fleisch fraß. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tiere